


For Forever

by Sebastina_Michaelis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Songfic, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Sebastina_Michaelis
Summary: A song fic for "For Forever" from Dear Evan Hansen. It focuses on a day trip Marinette and Adrien take to the countryside.





	For Forever

_Where is she?_ Each minute simultaneously raced by and felt too long. This was the first free day you had in months. Nino and Alya had already bailed at the last minute, you couldn't stand if Marinette did the same.  _She's always late._

If you didn't keep telling yourself that, the though of spending the entire day alone would threaten to overwhelm you. Just this once you wanted to be a normal kid and that fantasy was fading with each passing moment. 

The longer you stood there, the more you had to consider if you actually wanted to go by yourself. It was better than sitting home alone but, how much fun could you really have wishing the others were by your side. At this point, you weren't even sure anyone else would be able to make it if you tried.

“Adrien!” A wave of relief washes over you as Marinette comes bounding down the train platform. Her cheeks were red from having run here, and her blouse was a little wrinkled, but you wouldn't trade the moment for anything. “I'm so sorry I'm late. I couldn't decide what to wear, and then I had to make more macarons and...” She takes a deep breath, then straightens and beams. “Anyway I'm here now.”

Marinette shifts her bag higher on her shoulder. Her infectious good mood was rubbing off on you. You smile and wave her onto the train ahead of you. She stumbles over the last step, but catches herself on the railing before falling over. You shake your head to yourself as she tugs at her shirt and glances back to see if you had noticed. Color rises to her cheeks again. She looks around the car, before picking as seat at random. “Where's Alya and Nino?'

“They couldn't make it. They couldn't find a babysitter.”

Marinette pouts. “That's a shame. I was really looking forward to spending time with everyone... It almost like a-” She stops herself, her eyes widening. And just like that, Marinette had checked out of the current situation. Funny, Nino had joked about this being a double date as well, but even now you didn't see it that way. Marinette was a good friend of yours. And that was it. 

The whistle blows as the train begins rolling awa from the platform. Marinette straightens abruptly and laughs nervously. She starts rummaging through her bag and pulls out a small tin of macarons. Some of them were a little lopsided, and a little mis-colored, but it only added to the charm of them.”I guess there's more for us then.”

You take one and she does the same. While they were a little grainy, they could have been a lot worse. “These are really good.”

“R-really? You think so?” You nod, taking another one from the tin. “Have as many as you want then.” Marinette practically shoves the tin into your lap and glances out the window.

The familiar sights of the city were slowly fading and being replaced with those of the countryside. Vast fields and trees dotted the landscape. The rattling of the train faded into the background. You continue pick at the macarons. 

Marinette had been having a heated back and fort with whoever she was texting. She'd groan every now and then or tap the top of her phone to her forehead. At first you assumed it was Alya, but now you weren't so sure. “Is everything okay?”

Marinette quickly locks her phone. “What? Of course it is!” She laughs nervously, and quickly changes the subject. “Oh, I really liked that playlist you sent me. It was very inspirational.”

You hadn't expected much when Marinette asked for your playlist. As far as you knew, she didn't listen to the same things you did and when you included some things you had composed yourself, you were a bit more skeptical that she would like it. Of course, you hadn't told her that you wrote any of them.

There were more songs you had written and other half-finished pieces sitting in a drawer somewhere. Only they felt a lot more personal than what you had given her and you weren't sure if you were ready to show her. It wasn't that you didn't trust Marinette, but some things you wanted to keep to yourself.

“Some of it is pretty out there, but I was happy with the designs I managed to come up with. My favorite had to be Black Cat Prowling.” 

“Really?” Marinette nods. You hadn't considered that she would like something she wrote so much. “It felt really mysterious, but also sorta playful...uh if that makes any sense.”

Pride swells in your chest. It wasn't right to expect everyone to feel the same you had when writing it, but it was nice to know the point had gotten across to at least one person. “I could show you some more, if you like.”

Marinette's eyes light up and she nods enthusiastically. You fish your phone out of your pocket. Marinette untangles her headphones while you scroll through your music library. Knowing you didn't have hours to painstakingly pick each song was a little nerve wracking. You knew what you didn't want to show her, but as you scrolled, you also didn't know what you wanted to show her. What would she like? What wouldn't she like? You didn't want to play something she'd hate. You couldn't see her coming right out and saying she disliked something.

Marinette glances over your shoulder as you scrolled. “What about that one?”

You had to stop yourself from saying it wasn't finished. But Marinette taps the screen before you could even say anything. You take the other ear piece, The metronome ticking in the background breaks the silence before a few lone notes are picked up by the microphone. 

Marinette smiles warmly when catching your eye, but goes back to staring out the window just as quickly. You study her reflection in the dirty glass, but it was hard to tell what she was thinking. All you could hear were the awkward pauses when you decided to change notes or scribble something down. She didn't seem to mind though. 

The scenery continues to blur by in hues of green, yellow and blue. Marinette still seemed lost in thought when the next song started playing.  _What's she thinking about?_

Your stop was announced over the intercom as the train pulled into another station. Marinette still seemed lost in though. Several other passengers file off before you attempt to rouse her from her day dream. “Don't tell me you're going to spend the whole day on the train.”

Marinette starts, smacking her forehead on the glass with a hollow thud. “Are you okay?”

She stands abruptly. “Of course, nothing to worry about.” She waves you off and you stand. “If you say so.”

You give her a moment to collect her things before you head off the train. The platform was relatively empty. One bathroom break and vending machine trip later, you were taking the lead into the small town nearby. “You wrote some of those yourself, didn't you? Oh, uh sorry, I was just thinking, wasn't that Nathalie in the background? I think that's really cool.”

“Oh, you found me out, huh? Yeah, some of them anyway. I'm glad you liked it thought. I haven't really told anyone though, so I'd appreciate it if you could keep this our little secret.”

Color rises to her cheeks. “O-of course. Our little secret. I won't tell a soul. Not a single one.” She taps her chest, and swells with pride.

“Thanks, Marinette.” 

Marinette stops beside a small cafe, showcasing new sundae they had whipped up. The more you read, the more you couldn't help but think that would hit the spot. Even if she wasn't as quick to agree our of politeness, you ended up sharing the huge bowl. With caramel, fudge, nuts, and little bits of fruit, you were rather impressed that both of you managed to finish the whole bowl.

With the sun high in the sky you let Marinette lead the way around town, window shopping or occasionally ducking into some hole in the wall store. After some consideration you bought matching ladybug charms. It wasn't long until you found yourselves on the outskirts, wandering down a dirt road.

You took a deep breath, detecting the faint scent of lavender on the breeze.  _The air is so clean out here._

Marinette bounded ahead of you, she would stop to look at some wild flowers now and then, but pressed forward to some unknown destination. She wouldn't tell you where you were going, but her sudden confidence made you certain she at least knew the way.

As you walked you could count the number of cars that passed on one hand. As convenient as it was to live in the city, you wouldn't mind living someplace like this far away from the hustle and bustle of it all.

It was hard to tell how long you had been walking, time seemed to slow down out here. Marinette stopped suddenly and spun around, with her hands folded over her back. “I'll r-race you to that bee- Tree, tree!” She points across the field to a large tree with several low hanging branches. You didn't know where this sudden spark had come from, but you wanted to see more of it. 

“Alright.” You both countdown from three, but you give Marinette a head start, for good reason she got her foot caught in the roots of some low growing plant and almost fell over. It wasn't until she glanced back to make sure you were following that you raced after her.  _She's really fast._

Blades of grass whip at your legs, and the wind tears through your hair. Despite the occasional misstep here or there Marinette never broke stride. You didn't stand a chance to catching up to her, but in the moment it didn't matter.

She claims victory by planting her hand on the tree's trunk then spinning around, giggling. “You shouldn't...have give me...a head...start.”

You smile and nod, trying to catch your breath. “I didn't know you were that fast.”

Marinette smirks, “there's a lot of things you don't know about me.” Despite her serious delivery, the moment didn't last. Marinette quickly broke down laughing again. She sets her bag down and whips out a blanket. “Ta-dah! I brought bunch, er. Lunch! I thought a picnic would b-be rice. Nice. Nice!”

You felt a little bad that Marinette had done all this work for what was supposed to be a relaxing day trip. She didn't have to go through all of this trouble for what ended up being just you; especially when you hadn't done the same. “That's great.”

You help her set the blanket up in the shade of the tree. Marinette pulls 4 more containers from the bottom of her bag and sets them out. “Have plenty much as you want.”

You laugh quietly and open the nearest one. Everything was so carefully packed and neatly arranged you didn't want to ruin it. “You sure did a lot for this trip Marinette, maybe I should let you do the planning next time.”

She stares blankly at you for a long moment, the swallows hard and tries to wave you off. “This is nothing. I don't mine, mind. It was fun.”

“Next time, you should let us make some snacks too, okay?”

“Next time...” She trails off. You take a bite out of the sandwich she had made. Her mind always seemed to be going a mile a minute. It wasn't until you had finished your sandwich that she focused in again. “Don't worry. It's no trouble, you should just enjoy yourself. It's not every day a big superstar like you gets day off.” She takes a large bite out of her sandwich.

A small smile works it's way onto your face.  _She's such a good person._

Marinette always tried so hard to make you feel like you were included when you couldn't make it out. Now the one time you had tried to return the favor she was still pulling strings behind the scenes. Even if she said it was no trouble, she put a lot of effort into this.  _She deserves a day off too._

You ended up eating one of the extra lunches too. Marinette hardly touched her food, spending more time looking out across the landscape. In the distance there was a faint tinge of purple to the fields. Initially you wanted to go see the lavender fields, but this spot was much better.

Clouds roll by, Marinette asked if you could play the song you wrote about you mother again. Although you hadn't told her what it was about. You were thankful didn't ask either. The wind continues to carry the faint scent of lavender with it. Occasional patches of sunlight pierce through the thick umbrella of trees overhead and warm your skin.

Marinette let's you glance over her shoulder while she did a few idle sketches. One of them was of a sundress, she darkened the bottom and scribbled some notes about color. She did a few hats to go with it, but didn't really like any of them. Well, she didn't say that, but her brow furrowed more than it had with the dress as she stared at them.

Every now and then you'd ask her about what she was thinking and she'd do the same. Although she seemed less confident in herself at times.

The afternoon sun eventually began to give way. Shades of orange and yellow crept across the sky. Marinette stood and stretched. You helped her tuck everything into her bag, but the wind caught the blanket and blasted it into the branches of the trees above. 

You and Marinette stand there and stare at it a moment. You plant your hands on the bottom branch but she stops you, insisting she could get it herself. You were skeptical, but she insisted. The whole time you watched nervously while she nimble navigated the tree branches as if she had done it before.  _I never would have guessed she was good at climbing trees._

A few leaves fluttered to the ground and as she moved about. The wind picked up here and there. Marinette settled on a branch just above the blanket and wrestled with the leaves before dropping it down to you. “Told you, I had it.”

“I was wrong to doubt you, Marinette, just be careful coming down,” She doesn't respond. Watching her was starting to make you nervous though. You pull a few leaves off the blanket and place it back in her bag.

Time slowed to a crawl as an ear piercing crack broke the stillness of the clearing. You whip around as Marinette picks herself off the ground, wincing as she tries to put weight on her right arm. You heft her into a sitting position. “Marinette, are you okay?”

She takes a few deep breaths and shakes her head. She bites her bottom, lip, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Panic surges through you as you pull your shirt off and make a makeshift sling for her arm.  _I shouldn't have let her do that... this is all my fault._

You pull out your phone, only to grow frustrated when you saw you didn't have a signal out here.  _What am I supposed to do?_ A car hadn't passed by in hours, and you weren't just going to leave her there while you went to get help. “Adrien?”

“Huh?”

“Let's go back.” She light touches your arm. Despite being the one in pain right now she was surprisingly level-headed about all of this. You should have been too but... Seeing her sitting there had been too much in the moment. She was right though. Sitting there wasn't going to do her any good. Neither was working yourself up the way you had.

“Yeah.” You gather her things and take her into your arms. 

Marinette throws her other arm around your neck for balance, but was quick to insist it wasn't necessary. “It's my arm, n-not my legs. I can walk!”

Even if that was the case, you couldn't bring yourself to put her down. She shouldn't have to walk all the way back to town. Right now, this was all you could do for her. “Don't push yourself so hard, okay?'

Color rises to her cheeks. Her grip on your shirt tightens slightly and she nods, glancing away. But time you had reached the main road, she had come to rest her head on your shoulder. Every now and then her grip on you would tighten, but she didn't cry. The more she tried to convince you she was fine, the more certain you became that she was saying it more for her benefit than your own. “You may be a little worse for wear, my lady, but I'll make sure you get home in one piece.” 

The setting sun cast long shadows on the ground. It's warmth was starting to fade but, even then it wasn't unbearable cold. Tires crunch over the dirt road. You glance back, relieved to see a police car rumbling down the road. The officer slows to a crawl and pulls over beside you. She rolls down the passenger window, studying both of you for a moment. “What happened here?”

Marinette laughs nervously and blurts out that she fell on her arm, not mentioning that she had been climbing the tree. You wanted to chide her for lying, but you would have been embarrassed if you were in the same boat. After all this silence, you were a little relieved to see her back to her cheery self. Even if it was only for a moment. “Would you mind bringing us back to town?”

“Hop in.”

You set Marinette down and open the car door for her before climbing in beside her. She does the seat belt herself and the cop sets off down the road, turning on her sirens. “You two picked a heck of a place for a date.”

Color rises to Marinette's cheeks. “Dating? Me and Adrien? No, no, no. You see, our friends Alya and Nino were supposed to come with us but they couldn't find someone to watch their younger siblings so they stayed home, so it's just us, but it's still not a date.”

“We're just friends.”

She laughs, but doesn't press the subject. “My mistake then.”

The rest of the ride passes in silence. The officer drops you off in front of a small clinic. Now that you had signal again, Marinette calls her parents and one of the local doctors wrapped her arm and put her in a sling to tie her over until you could get back to the city.

You could feel their concern despite not actually hearing them. She kept insisting that they were fine and didn't need to come get her because the next train was leaving soon. 

It wasn't until you had pulled away from the platform that you felt you could breath easy once again. Marinette seemed to feel the same. She rests her head against your shoulder again and closes her eyes. After everything you could hardly blame her for being tired. With all the work she put into making lunch and the macarons, you doubted she got to sleep in either. 

Marinette mumbles your name. You pat the top of her head. “I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” She smiles and sighs contently. Barring Marinette getting hurt, you wouldn't trade this moment for anything. 

 


End file.
